C o l l i s i o n
by LamP0st
Summary: Usually, fateful encounters are, in some ways rather romantic. In their case? Not so much. Akashi S. / OC
1. C o l l i s i o n --Prologue--

_Hi guys!_

_So after months of no action and slacking off, I have returned._

_Now I hereby present to you, Collision._

_So please sit back and I hope you enjoy!_

**_Lamp0st_**

* * *

"Ah. Looks like she's still asleep."

Curtains were suddenly thrown open as rays of light instantly shot through the windows, reaching a stirring girl underneath the covers. The same voice tried again.

"Wake up you lazy bum."

The body underneath the blankets shifted as a drowsy voice replied, sounding rather frustrated.

"...Shut up Tsuyoshi." the girl moaned, "Let me have a few more minutes of peace..."

Tsuyoshi sighed as he sat on the edge of his little sister's bed.

Well, not so little anymore as she was beginning her final year of junior high.

Tsuyoshi chuckled, the thought of his little sister growing up was simply absurd. She was definitely the most immature of all children even though she didn't necessarily show it.

Nudging her gently, Tsuyoshi attempted once more to wake up the lazy teen but to no avail. The girl simply stirred tiredly. He gave up on any gentle methods and stood up.

_Looks like this is the only way to go_, Tsuyoshi thought, shaking his head, _sorry Sayuri._

With a swift twist of his wrist, Tsuyoshi successfully discarded the blanket and at the same time his sister from the bed.

Sayuri landed on the wooden floor with a loud thud, amber eyes wide open.

A sweet smile, too sweet to be true, spread across her lips as her eyes turned into narrow, cat-like, slits. Before the Sayuri could utter a single word, her coward of a brother had already fled the room full speed, not wanting to get caught in the Sayuri-style wrath.

The girl just stared blankly at the disappearing shadow in her doorway before shrugging it off and carrying on with her morning routine. _Stupid brother.._

After taking a shower and brushing her teeth (in the shower), Sayuri slowly padded over to her wardrobe and took out her newly bought Teikou uniform. It consisted of a black skirt, a blue dress shirt, a beige sweater, a bow and knee high socks.

The confused girl picked up the socks, inspecting them, cringing all the while.

Her face suddenly tensed.

_How is this monstrosity supposed to go on your feet?!_

* * *

Sayuri scratched furiously at the socks bound around her legs.

Her brother shot her a weird look across the table as he raised an eyebrow.

Those socks were itching like hell. How she actually managed to slip those atrocities on still remained a mystery to her.

Tsuyoshi set down his mug, "Ne Sayu," he paused, "I got myself a new job."

The latter glanced over at her brother, calmly sipping her coffee. She cocked up an eyebrow at him and gulped down her drink.

"That's nice? I mean, yeah. It's nice."

Sayuri took her plate and started heading over to the sink, completely oblivious to what was coming next.

_What's up with him...really..._

"I'm working at a **lingerie shop** !" Tsuyoshi exclaimed, way too excited for his own good.

_Huh?_

Sayuri stopped dead in her tracks. The plate fell from her hands ( good thing it was plastic..) and clattered on the floor.

She glanced over to her brother. A perverted grin was plastered all over his face as he brought a hand up to his chin.

"This'll be the perfect place to pick up girls..." Tsuyoshi murmured thoughtfully, barely containing his excitement, "Hey Sayu, you can also get your bras over there!"

_Twitch._

"I'll help you choo-

A slipper flew from Sayuri's hand, effectively cutting off the rest of her brother's sentence by smacking him straight in the face. _Why do I have such a pervert as my own brother?_

Swiveling around, Sayuri shouldered her bag and slipped on her shoes.

"Thanks, but no thanks Tsuyo," Sayuri called, sticking her tongue out playfully at her brother, still clutching his face, "I'll choose my bras **myself**."

* * *

Tsuyoshi watched with a smile on his face as his sister's bike rode away.

"Don't mingle with any guys!" he hollered as Sayuri speeded down the road.

_Kaa-san, if you saw us now, wouldn't you it feel like a big slap in the face?_


	2. C o l l i s i o n --1--

{ - 1 - }

* * *

When Sayuri entered the school, the hallways were already crowded with noisy students, much to her dismay.

In her old school, back in the countryside, Sayuri used to always come in early.

One of the many upsides being to avoid the crowd so that wouldn't have to deal with people pushing and shoving her around like a rag doll.

As if on cue, a body bumped into her from behind, jolting her ahead and thus, losing hold of her textbooks. The girl could feel the frustration building up inside of her as she bent down to retrieve her books, her dark hair falling in ringlets around her oval face. _Here we go again..._

"My bad."

The books momentarily forgotten, Sayuri's head whipped around, only to come face to face with a boy and pair of heterochromatic eyes. One red and one amber, much like her own. A mop of red hair also complimented his porcelain skin.

She was intimidated, to say the least.

The boy knelt down and started gathering Sayuri's scattered books as she watched, unable to detach her eyes from the redhead.

For god's sake, he was like eye candy, perfect in every single way. Sayuri couldn't help but keep feasting her eyes on him.

_Woah, is he for real? How can someone look so...perfect?_

The stranger finished stacking up the daydreaming girl's books and handed them back to her in one swift motion. Sayuri snapped out of her daze and took the books gratefully. Brushing herself off the ground, she gave him yet another once-over, noticing that practically everything about the guy radiated superiority and noblesse.

He opened his mouth to speak, his words flowing in smooth motions, "Please be careful."

Sayuri met the mysterious boy's steely gaze head on (a feat she regretted later on..) and clutched her books tightly to her chest.

She opened her mouth, "I-I will." After debating whether or not she should say the rest, the girl just thought 'screw it' and added, "Thank you, stranger."

His reply was curt and irritated.

"My name isn't stranger." he answered, watching Sayuri carefully, like a predator examining his prey. Only the prey wasn't supposed to know, and they wouldn't know.

"Then what is your name then?" asked the exasperated girl, getting tired of all the staring. It was quite weird, too. Her thoughts were met with the boy's silent ignorance. Oh boy, how she hated being ignored. Her mother had done enough of that to both Tsuyoshi and her in their childhood, she sure as hell didn't need anymore.

Sayuri knew she was fuming.

Steam was probably pulsing out of her ears, and head.

She didn't know.

She didn't care.

The redhead turned back around, "You aren't handicapped."

Sayuri brought her questioning eyes upon his, of course she wasn't handicapped. One with eyes could easily see that. His eyes stared back blankly, devoid of any emotion, or if they did bear any at all, they were hidden quite well.

"In that case, you should learn to pick up what belongs to you, by yourself."

Sayuri watched the redhead's retreating form with wide eyes, the stack books forgotten beside her. His uniform blended in with others. Soon, she lost sight of him.

_Who is he?_

The question lingered in her mind.

* * *

_Maths, History, Science._

Three more classes until she could leave this hell hole.

Luckily for Sayuri, it was currently lunch time. Grabbing her bento, she decided to head up to the roof. She used to always eat up there at her old school too since after eating, she had the option to take a peaceful, noise-free nap.

_Hopefully nobody's up there already, _Sayuri thought, going through the possibilities in her head. The library was an option too, though eating lunch their was probably prohibited. Whatever, she'd sneak it in anyways.

The girl pushed open the door and stepped out into the open. The wind making her dark hair fly around like mosquitoes, which annoyed Sayuri to no end.

_Hm, looks like nobody's up h-_

"Aah. Can't we ever have a fangirl-free lunch?"

Sayuri looked up, surprised to see a tanned bluenette perched on the highest part of the roof, accompanied by a blonde and a purple haired guy (purplette?) munching

on some chips.

"Aww come on Aominecchi! She'll leave if we just give her an autograph!" the blonde exclaimed cheerily, "Hey, you! Whose's do you want?"

The confused girl set down her lunch and blinked repeatedly, having no clue about what he was saying.

_Autograph?_

_Aomine..cchi..?_

She rid her head of these thoughts, "I..don't want an autograph..."

The blonde's everlasting smile froze for a second before coming back to life, "That's alright! Do you want a picture then?" he asked, practically shoving a picture of him into Sayuri's face. The latter swatted it away on insticnct.

"Uh, I don't-

"What _do _you want then? Bratty fangirl..." Aomine grumbled, glaring two holes into Sayuri's head. The girl's brow twitched as she struggled to contain her anger building up by the minute. Finally, she gave up.

And exploded.

"First off." Sayuri marched over to Aomine, "I am _not _bratty or a fan of either one of you for that matter." A hard poke was aimed at the bluenette's chest as the irritated girl growled at the three guys. She carried on, "If the likes of you even do posess fangirls, I'd feel pretty sorry for them."

Sayuri held up her bento in her left hand.

"Second of all, I was heading up here because I wanted to have lunch!" she rudely pointed at the bakatrio, causing them all to suddenly find their shoes the most interesting thing in the whole word and look down guiltily.

No words were exchanged and a long silence ensued.

.

.

.

Sayuri didn't back down as she kept shooting the three the worst glares she could muster up.

.

.

.

Blondie was the first one to crack, unable to stand the awkward silence any further. He spoke up in a whiny voice.

Three pairs of eyes, blue, brown and amber, directed their gazes to his face, causing his words to die in his throat instantly.

"Mou~ Aominecchi, Murasakibaracchi and you!" the blonde gestured towards an unfazed Sayuri, the latter cocking an eyebrow in response, "Stop staring at me!"

Sayuri sighed as Aomine and the blonde started bickering back and forth, while Murasakibara chewed on his sweets, seemingly without a care in the whole world. The three seemed to have forgotten her presence - might as well make most of it and start with her lunch.

Sitting down crossed legged, Sayuri removed the lid from her bento, letting the sweet smell of tempura, onigiri, seaweed and many others reach her nose. Grabbing her chopsticks with her left hand, she clasped her palms together.

"Itadak-

Yes, unfortunately for Sayuri, the good smell of the food had reached the baka trio as well.

In an instant, the were all surrounding her, or more precisely : her food. Instinctively, she curled her hands around her bento, ready to defend the poor thing if there was a need.

"Woah, is that actually yakitori* ?" Aomine asked, gesturing to the left compartment, drool evident on the corner of his mouth. For the first time, Sayuri saw the ace without a bored look on his face. It was quite a sight, really. _They get this excited over food..?_

"Uwaa~ takoyaki* ! Ne ne, can I have one?" Kise pleaded, eyes shining like a kid's on Christmas day.

Sayuri watched in despair as each boy took out their own pairs of chopsticks and prepared to dig in, regardless of what she had to say.

_No, _Sayuri thought, _my bento...Tsuyoshi__.._

"Itadakimasu!"

With that simple word, World War IV began, right in front of Sayuri's own eyes.

Tsukune* and Tonkatsu* flew around, some landing on the ground, some flying over the railing in search of their bright _bright _destiny of falling on one's head. A piece of grilled eel was launched through the air and came in contact with Sayuri's forehead with a loud 'splotch'. The piece of fish slipped down the latter's cheek before splattering all over the ground. However, the girl was still frozen in place, unable to process the situation.

Two words appeared in her mind:

**_Arrogant bastards._**

* * *

"Aah ~ that was good...eto..." Kise trailed off, lying on his back, facing the sky. Aomine and Murasakibara also mirrored his actions. "...eto..what is your name?"

The girl fisted her hands in her skirt, "Shirokawa Sayuri." she replied, monotone. She was still having trouble believing what had happened prior to this. Thanks to the baka trio, she barely even ate 1/3 of her bento, let alone even _touch _her favorite unagi*.

Kise shifted around to meet Sayuri's dull eyes, what you would call a trademark business smile on his face.

"Well them, thanks for the meal, Shirokawacchi!" he gestured to himself, "My name is Kise Ryouta!"

_Again with the "cchis",_ Sayuri thought, _what is his issue?_

Sighing loudly, she reached over and flicked Kise's forehead, causing a grunt of pain to emanate from the model, "Itai Shirocchi~"

A vein popped out on Sayuri's forehead. _He's enjoying this, isn't he?_

"Stop with the 'Shirokawacchis' and the 'Shirocchis'," Sayuri paused to think, "it makes my name sound weird...and would you kindly **stop** that?!" Another vein appeared on the girl's forehead as Kise chuckled uncomfortably.

Indeed, while the two conversed, Kise's hand started creeping up Sayuri's thigh, making the latter quite annoyed. Aomine lazily opened one eye to stare at Kise and opened his mouth, "I wouldn't go for her if I were you, Kise." the bluenette sealed his shut again, "Way too small boobs, no fun."

An 'angelic' smile tugged at Sayuri's lips. _No fun? Oh I'll show you fun!_

Kise noticed the deadly look that appeared on Sayuri's face and panicked instantly, "O-oi, Shirocchi.."

"Eh? Aominechin likes big boobs?" Murasakibara questioned, still munching on his chips. It was quite a wonder he hadn't gobbled up the wrapper as well in the process. Only a "Hm" was heard from Aomine.

Deciding it wasn't exactly a wise idea to unleash her anger on the rooftop, Sayuri gathered her bento and brushed herself off the ground. She executed a curt bow at the three.

"I'll be heading to class then, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun."

Aomine adressed her a nod while Murasakibara gave her a slight chip-style wave, "See you, Kawa-chin."

Kise scrambled to his feet. This girl really was a mystery to him. Had she already forgotten they had all their classes together? Looks like it can't be helped afterall.

"I'll be going with Shirocchi then!" the blonde model chirped, shouldering his jacket. The blank look on Sayuri's face threw him off more than was needed.

"You don't have to."

_Woah, she really has forgotten afterall, _Kise lamented to himself, scratching his blonde hair, "Shirokawacchi, we've been in the same classes since morning!" he grabbed Sayuri's shoulders and shook her around, "How could you not remember me...?

"Gomen."

Kise felt like his renowned pride had just been shattered into a million pieces. Sucking it up, he grabbed Sayuri's hand and started pulling her to the door, pouting the whole way."

"Ikou!"

* * *

**_Voila! First chapter consider it DONE! Reviews, favorites and follows would be greatly appreciated!_**

**_Many thanks!_**

**_Lamp0st_**


	3. C o l l i s i o n --2--

"Ne, which after school activity is Shirocchi gonna join?"

The girl dubbed as "Shirocchi" didn't even try to lecture her blond classmate (maybe friend?) about his weird nickname fetish anymore. It was probably useless anyways.

Anyhow, she had already somewhat adapted to Kise's rather unusual manner of speaking. Stopping her pen for a bit, Sayuri replied, her tone wistful.

"Track team, I think." Her pencil resumed its rapid scratching on her paper.

Kise was about to say something back, only to be stopped by a loud slam on his desk, sending him jolting back. The blond model turned around, coming nose to nose with a rather frustrated looking Yoshio sensei. With a small yelp, Kise drew back from Sayuri's desk while the latter looked on with amusement. She sure as hell wasn't going to step in and help pull Kise out of the grave he dug himself, and no amount of silent plea from the model would make Sayuri budge. _Besides_, Sayuri thought, _this'll be rather fun to watch, now wouldn't it?_

Concealing her chuckle with a cough, Sayuri watched as Kise braced himself for the worst as his eyes darted around the room searching for any means of help. Sadly, there were none. Everyone, even Kise's most devoted fan girls, feared Yoshio sensei's wrath more than they could ever scream "Kise-sama".

"Now, now, Kise-kun." The old man smirked evilly as the corners of his mouth twitched upwards, obviously pleased with the blond model cowering in fear. Apparently, Yoshio sensei was immune to the latters renowned model-charm and smile, "since you had the leisure to chat with Shirokawa-san, I will assume that you have plenty of free time on your hands.."

This time, instead of slamming his wrinkly hands onto the petrified blonde's desk, a fat English dictionary flew from Yoshio sensei's right hand, smacking Kise square in the jaw. A smug look adorned the teacher's face.

"All the words to be learnt for tomorrow." He bent down to Kise's eye level, "I repeat, _all of them_."

A loud gulp could be heard from the basketball player as the teacher left his table and walked through the aisle and up to the front of the classroom. Kise looked at Sayuri tearfully across the desks. Said girl just shrugged and gave the poor guy a 'even-if-I-wanted-to-help-you-I-really-don't-see-how-I-can' look and carried on with copying down the exercises for the next class while Kise turned around and sulked for the rest of the time.

* * *

A pouting model and a girl walked side by side in the hallways.

Sayuri sighed at her friend's antics (she had decided to classify him in that category after all) and kept walking until she couldn't stand his moodiness any further.

She stopped in her tracks.

"For how long are you going to keep sulking like this?"

Sayuri's question went unanswered and was replied only with a "hmph". She groaned and pushed a few sweaty locks out of her face.

. . . Kise tried to ignore Sayuri

. . . Sayuri stared at Kise motionlessly

Sayuri opened her mouth, "Will you stop if I treat you to burg- "

The sentence was interrupted by a cheery "OKAY!" from the model as her surged ahead in the hallways. Sayuri couldn't help but feel like as if she had been tricked into treating him to food. _Now I get the expression, the dinner table is indeed a battle field.._, Sayuri mulled over her thoughts rather incredulously, _Still, if it was Mura-kun, I'd understand…but Kise? Weren't models supposed to watch their weight?_

Sayuri was suddenly snapped out of her reverie by a rude hand waving in front of her eyes.

Passersby were shooting them weird glances andwhispers (though mostly from jealous girls) could he heard all around.

"_Who is she?!"_

"_How dare she approach Kise-kun?"_

"_She does have some balls to do that! What a repulsive girl!"_

Hearing the last comment, Sayuri couldn't help but let out a loud chuckle escape. So she was the repulsive one now?

_Balls? Those girls sure have a colorful range of vocabulary._

"Oi…Shirocchi it's so unlike you to chuckle, let alone chuckle loudly!" Kise grabbed Sayuri and looked at the girl dead in the eye while exclaiming with mock seriousness, "who's this alien who came and switched bodies with my Shirocchi?!"

Smiling a bit, Sayuri removed Kise's clammy hands from her shoulders. "I am Sayuri, moron."

Kise's face was wiped of any emotion as he bent down right next to Sayuri's ears.

"…That's what they all say…"

Unable to take it anymore, Kise cracked up and Sayuri joined him soon after.

The fact that he was laughing at such a corny joke was simply hilarious.

And who actually gives the punch line this fast?

.

.

.

"_Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"_

"_Hohohohohohohohohohohoho!"_

"_Hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi!"_

_._

_._

_._

And the two launched into yet another laughing concerto.

* * *

About ten minutes late, the two finally managed to calm down.

Sayuri's sides were aching from laughing this much, and she was pretty sure Kise's were hurting just as bad. Laughing, she decide, should be made an Olympic sport. That way, the gold medal would be hers by a mile far.

They leaned against the walls, panting and gasping for air, occasionally bursting into fits of laughter here and there. A part of Sayuri's responsible side (if she even has one) returned.

"Um…Kise, you wouldn't happen to think that we're late…do you?"

Two pairs of eyes scanned the now deserted hall ways.

One single word popped into their heads silmutaneously.

S

H

I

T

.

The second they registered what was happening, both of them sprung up to their feet and bolted opposite ways as fast as their legs willed to : Kise towards the 1st string gymnasium and Sayuri towards the field.

If she missed tryouts, she would definitely end Kise's life using the most gruesome method possible.

"I'll see you after practice!" Kise yelled back.

Sayuri accelerated her pace.

_That is, if you are still alive by then._

* * *

Sayuri stood alone on the starting line, her raven hair tied into a messy bun. _How did I end up like this again? Oh right, _Sayuri smiled slightly at the memory, _I got into a laughing fit with Kise. This made me late and almost miss tryouts._

Although tryouts were usually held with 6 people running at a time, since Sayuri was late due to earlier events that must not be named, she is last one running, which is why she is running alone while the whole club gapes at her.

The girl sighed and checked her shoelaces. They seemed fine to her.

The coach's voice tore through the air.

She was a small middle-aged woman but oh boy, she had quite a set of lungs on her.

**"READY."**

Sayuri shuffled into position, placing each of her feet on the pads of the starting blocks. Closing her eyes, she exhaled.

Sweat was already pooling around her forehead.

_Concentrate_.

**"SET."**

Sayuri's amber eyes instantly snapped open as she rose up her butt in preparation of the awaited gun shot,

_Breathe in, breathe out._

**"GO!"** the coach fired the bullet.

Sayuri took off instantly, keeping both her eyes onto the finish line and urging herself to go faster. Her speed increased as her breathing matched up to her strides as her feet pounded past the ground in record speed.

Before Sayuri knew it, she had passed the line and finished her 100 meters in a blur. Setting her hands on her hips, she saw that the coach was writing down her results on the score board.

The wind was giving her a headache. She just wanted to get this over with.

For some reason, she felt extremely sluggish today. _I must remember to blame this on Kise later._

The coach had moved out of the way. Sayuri squinted, scrolling down the names and times.

Hers was at the very bottom.

_100 meters: 12, 43 s_

_200 meters: 24, 61 s_

_400 meters: 57, 9 s_

_Position: Anchor_

Sayuri drew back and tapped her chin thoughfully.

To be honest, her results were quite average and nowhere near last year's, but she had been placed as one of the anchors of the team so her performance must not have been that horrible after all.

_As I thought, my endurance could use some work. 58 seconds is rather mediocre for a 400 meters race._

The coach placed her hands on her hips and blew sharply on her whistle again. "Gather around! Hurry it up!" the woman paused, an evil grin on her face, "Or shall I quadruple your training menu?"

The last sentence was meant as a simple question but the whole squad detected the threat underlying it.

The chatter stopped.

The woman swept a look through the rows of girls, "I am your coach. You don't have the right to know my name yet, since as of right now, you are still puny brats with no respects for the sport." The woman stopped and smiled in a twisted way. Her lip curled up, showing her white teeth.

Behind Sayuri, a bunch of girls groaned loudly.

"Wow, Rika-chan, our coach really_ is_ a psychop-

Suddenly, a pair of scissors whizzed through the air with so much force it embedded itself into the board behind the talking girls. A few of them shrieked so loudly, it was a mystery Sayuri was deaf yet. The three frightened girls watched in horror as the coached brushed past them nonchalantly to retrieve her scissors.

"Che, missed."

Even Sayuri was shaken, though not an inch of fright showed on her face. However inside, belive me, she was as scared as a lost chihuahua. That woman scared the living daylights out of her.

After regaining her place up front, the coach grabbed her megaphone and brought it to her mouth.

_Oh god, _Sayuri thought, _her voice was already loud enough!_

"**Do you want to win?**" the coach stopped her screeching to examine the club members' faces. Most of them were either blank or frightened, "**Listen up, Teikou's policy is to win! Losers are looked down upon! If you're not prepared to do everything to ensure victory**," her voice dropped down a few octaves as she lowered her megaphone, "you can leave _now_."

Half of the club members filed off the field. Sayuri was seriously considering in joining them. _Everything for the win? What sort of rubbish policy is that?_

However something held Sayuri back.

Hardening her resolve, she stayed, albeit a bit unwillingly.

The coach folded her arms behind her back and smirked deviously while inspecting the remaining members.

"Well then, let's start with the training. Welcome to the club, I am Akashi Kamiko and I shall be your coach."

* * *

**_AN/ :_**

_Chapter 2 consider it DONE._

_Now I'm going to hibernate for a week until I feel guilty and decide to update again._

_I love you guys._


End file.
